Friends And Lovers
by switz-vamp23
Summary: Bella gets and up-close and personal view into the life of one of her most aggravating professors, Edward.


Friends and Lovers

I was so mad I was seeing the hallway through a red haze. Just who did he think he was anyway? Edward may have been the chairman of my dissertation committee, but he didn't have to be so insulting. I had thought that over the months we'd been working together on my dissertation that we had become pretty good friends. We went to a few basketball games with his faculty passes, had dinner a few times, saw the orchestra on several occasions. All of which implied being good friends, if not more to me. To get these petty and insulting notes on my latest revisions, twas hurtful and unnecessary, especially since I had been developing a serious crush on him lately.

Stomping angrily through the English department on the weekend was not my idea of how I wanted to be spending my day off, especially when I could picture more pleasant things I'd rather be doing with him. Most of which required no clothes a sense of adventure. I was almost to the door of his office when I heard raised voices.

"Look, you just need to suck it up and come over later. I don't care what when on in the past. He's still our father and he deserves to have you there," an angry voice said punctuated with a loud bang.

"He doesn't deserve anything. If I show up, it will be for mother and not him. She is the one who held us all together in spite of him," I heard Edward say quietly but with resolve.

"Edward," the other voice said in a resigned tone of voice, "I don't really care why you come, just be there. I know you, and you'll regret it later if you don't make your peace now. Please."

"Okay, fine. I have an appointment, but I'll see you later. And Emmett...," Edward said cautiously.

"Yeah?" the voice said.

"Thanks. I know you're right. I need to let it go," Edward said with a sigh.

There was a slapping sound that I assumed was from the 'man hug' that I've often seen men give each other. Not a minute later, a huge man who I could only assume was Emmett came barreling at me through the door practically knocking me down and bumping into my folders which made all of my notes come loose and fly around the hall. I stood there stunned as I watched the papers float to the ground.

"Oh, sorry. Are you okay? Here, let me help you with that," Emmett said while bending down to help me gather up my scattered notes that drifted all over the hall. Edward leaned his head out of his office and laughed at the sight of Emmett and me chasing paper everywhere.

"Oh, that's helpful," I said frostily as I glared at Edward while he continued to chuckle at the scene.

I took the last of the loose paper from Emmett gratefully. "Thanks. I really should put all this on a disc and carry that around instead of this pile of paper, but I think better with actual paper in my hand instead of staring at a computer screen all the time," I said by way of explaining the papers I was clutching.

"Hey, no problem. I hear that from Edward all the time when I tell him to scan and toss all his journals and just put everything on a blog. He says it's..." Emmett was saying when I interrupted him.

"Not as personal," I finished his sentence.

"Right. Wow, no wonder he talks about you all the time. You're perfect for each other," Emmett said laughing as he walked away.

Wait, what? Edward talks about me? I would have to think about that later after I gave Edward a piece of my mind for all the stupid comments he gave me on my dissertation revision.

I walked into his office with determination but pulled up short. Edward was sitting on the edge of his desk with his head in his hands and his shoulders slumped. My anger was instantly forgotten in the face of his obvious distress. I mean, after all we were sort of friends and I cared about him, in a friendly sort of way, right?

"Edward," I said walking over to him and placing my hand on his shoulder. "Is there something wrong? Can I do anything?"

He sighed deeply and looked at me with sad eyes. "Bella, I'm sorry about those last comments I made on your paper. I'm having some family issues and I took in out on you. It wasn't fair and that's why I called you in on a Saturday so that we could discuss the face to face," he said.

I was rubbing my hand up and down his back without realizing what I was doing at first. His muscles were tense, but I noticed that they were very defined. I felt my face get a little hot as I started blushing at the realization that I was practically feeling him up on his back through his shirt. He looked a lot more casual than I had ever seen him. He was wearing a simple pairing of a black t-shirt and low slung jeans. I had never really seen him in anything other than a suit and tie or the standard 'casual Friday' polo shirt and khakis. But I was liking the way his jeans formed on his legs and around his hips.

"Edward, I was mad at what I thought were unfounded criticisms, but now that I know where all that was coming from, I'm not mad anymore. I'm free the rest of the day if you want to go somewhere and talk," I said.

Edward seemed to be debating something internally as he continued to look into my face. We stared into each others eyes for what seemed like a longtime before he leaned in towards me very slowly. Almost as if he was afraid I would run away. He brushed my mouth with his lips very lightly once. Then again before leaning back to gauge my reaction.

I smiled shyly and said, "I've been waiting for you to do that for weeks now. I was afraid you didn't feel the same way about me as I felt about you."

He took my hand and placed my palm against his cheek and closed his eyes. "Bella, I've wanted to do that since the first time I ever saw you. You have no idea how hard it's been not to touch you like I wanted to all this time," Edward said in a whisper.

Feeling bolder after that comment, I walked forward so that I was standing in between his legs and put my arms around his neck and wove my fingers into his impossibly soft and unruly bronze hair. He leaned his head into my ministrations and closed his eyes on a moan that was so deep in his chest it sounded almost like a purr. I couldn't wait any longer to feel his lips on mine, so I kissed him just as softly as he had kissed me earlier. It wasn't enough, so I opened my mouth against his invitation as I licked the smooth line between his full lips. He gasped and the kiss deepened as our tongues met with a fiery intensity, as if some kind of dam had broken between us. His arms wound around me and I felt his hands cup my backside and pull me closer.

There was no awkwardness or outside thoughts of whether my breath was fresh enough or did I remember to put on a bra that matched my panties. There were only thoughts of Edward and the heat that was being generated between us. Our kiss broke as we both gasped for air. He continued to kiss along my neck as I leaned in to whisper in his ear, "How have you wanted to touch me?" I asked.

I felt a shiver pass through his frame as he pulled back to look at me with a devilish smile. Without saying a word, he lifted the hem of my shirt over my head. I raised my arms so he couldn't take it off and he flung it behind him into the room. He then ran his hands up my arms and down to my chest, passing his fingers over my nipples making them stand out through my bra, which I noticed with relief was actually a lacy one. He leaned down and suckled me through the fabric while his hands moved lower to the button fly of my jeans. I was riding a wave of ecstasy and still manged to keep running my hands through his hair while holding him close to me. I was moaning his name when he released the hooks on my bra and it went the way of my shirt across the room. He paused only briefly to whisper, "So beautiful," before he continued his attention to my now naked breasts. His mouth felt so good that I barely noticed that he had worked my jeans partway down my legs until I felt his fingers caress my hot center that was already soaking wet for him. He released my nipple and looked into my eyes and said, "Oh, Bella, you're so wet for me."

I don't know where I got the strength, but I pushed him away from me and grabbed his shirt and started tugging it out of his jeans. "You're wearing too many clothes," I panted while he jumped off the edge of his desk. Once his shirt was off I stepped out of my own jeans and started to unbutton the waistband of his. He brushed my hands away and did it himself while claiming my mouth again. Every sweep of his tongue made me more crazed to feel him against my body, and once his jeans hit the floor our bodies crashed together in a mass of limbs and searching hands. I ran my hands along his hard length through his boxers and he moaned into my mouth. His hands molded around my bottom cheeks beneath my underwear as he massaged and squeezed while working my panties down. Once they were with the rest of our clothes scattered around his office, he yanked down his own boxers all the way off and we faced each other completely naked.

I had an inappropriate urge to laugh for a split second before he walked past me and locked his office door. He turned around and stared at me with eyes that looked like green fire. He beckoned me with a crooked finger and I knew what I wanted to do. I fell on my knees in front of him and with my mouth slightly watering at the slight of his fully engorged cock, I took the head into my mouth. His breath let out in a rush and he cried out my name when I circled underneath the tip with my tongue. I leaned back and ran my hand from base to tip, massaging in the drip of pre-cum that had beaded on the tip with my thumb.

"So good, Bella. Take it in your hot mouth. Suck me," Edward moaned as my thumb moved in wider circles. Thrilling to his words, I took in all of him that I could until he was practically touching the back of my throat. I sucked on him harder and harder as he put his hands on the top of my head and rhythmically pumped into my mouth. I fondled the soft sac between his legs and by the sudden tension I felt in his hands on my head I could hell he was getting close. Before I could bring him to climax, Edward brought me up and slammed his mouth onto mine, kissing me with a hot passion that matched my own.

"I need to taste you. I need to lick your sweet juices, Bella," he said wit ha groan as he pushed me onto the top of his desk. He kneeled down on the floor between my legs and lifted my feet up and over his shoulders. I felt his mouth on my hot center and the vibrations of his moan sent electrical sparks through my legs down to my toes "Oh, baby, you are so dripping wet for me. I'm going to make you cum so hard you are going to scream to me," Edward said between licks. His tongue alternated between hot probing kisses right at my opening to swirling around the bundle of nerves that craved his touch more than anything. I was mindlessly writhing beneath him and my head was thrashing back and forth with the pleasure. Just when I thought I couldn't take it anymore, I came with a violent shudder while he definitely fulfilled his promise by making me scream his name repeatedly with my release.

Edward gave me one last appreciative lick before pulling my limp body up towards him and pressing me up against the bookshelves that lined one wall of his office. I held on with my hands over my head as he lifted one of my legs over his muscular thigh. He drove into me with one quick thrust and was buried to the hilt. I screamed his name yet again at the rioting sensations that took over me, and he learned his face into the crook of my neck and kept repeating a mantra of, "Oh my God, oh my God..."

Edward recovered from the initial shock before I could get my bearings and said, "Bella, I want you to look at me while I take you. Look at me, precious. Look into my eyes."

With superhuman strength, I managed to get my eyes open and locked with his burning gaze. He started with slow strokes that made my eyes want to roll back into my head and give in to the waves of pleasure crashing over me. Every time my eyes would shut, though, Edward would stop and say, "No, no Bella, you must look at me. Keep your eyes open, baby."

I whimpered, "Edward, please, I need more." I was practically writhing from the pleasure and felt like I was on the edge of a knife. I was frustratingly close to my orgasm, but couldn't quite reach it.

"What do you need, Bella? Tell me what you need and I'll give it to you. I'll give you whatever you want, but you have to tell me," Edward's rich velvet voice said into my ear making my pussy throb even harder with need.

"Edward," I panted. "Edward, I need it harder, please, Edward. Please fuck me harder," I begged, practically on the verge of tears with my need. I saw something flash in Edward's eyes as he started pounding into me even harder.

"Bella, ungh, Bella, you're so hot and tight. You're pussy feels like it was made just for me. Oh my God, you're so wet, ungh, Bella..." Edward's words were driving me even closer to the edge and finally I went over, pulling Edward into his release with me. I could see star bursts behind my eyes as the surges of pleasure washed over us. Edward was holding onto me, as if to keep himself from falling to the floor, while he rode his own tremors. We both sank to the floor and I sat in Edward's lap while he leaned against the shelves. His arms were around me, and we were caressing each other while the last ripples of ecstasy traveled over our skin.

"Bella," Edward said while petting my hair, "I have never seen anyone or anything more beautiful than you at this moment. I love you," he said while kissing my forehead. He leaned back slightly so he could look into my eyes.

"Edward, I love you too. You're one of the best friends I've ever had. I need you," I said.

"I need you too," he said with a sigh. While still cradling me in his lap, he told me the story of his dad. How he was never home while he and his brother Emmett were growing up, how his mom had basically been a single parent raising the both of them, and how when Edward wanted to go into teaching in college instead of law, his father threatened to disown him unless he went to law school and join in the family practice. Edward's mother had argued for his right to choose his own path in life, and though his father had financed his education, he had had nothing else to do with him, not even attending his graduation. Now, his father was in a hospice dying of cancer, and he wanted to reconnect with Edward.

"Oh, Edward," I said taking him into my arms, "I know it's not fair the way he treated you, but I think you should do this for yourself, if not him. He's still your father, and I couldn't bear the thought of you carrying around the burden of not seeing him before he died for the rest of your life."

"I know you're right," he said as he laid me down on the rug while leaning over me. "I think I'd be strong enough to go if you went with me, Bella," he said while looking into my eyes as if he was searching for something.

"Edward, I'll hold your hand through the whole thing. I'll be there however you need me to be. I love you," I said while placing my palm against his cheek.

He leaned into my touch and said, "Whatever it was that I did to deserve having you in my life, I'll never know. I love you too," he said with a smile. He leaned down and touched my nipple with his tongue, causing me to sharply drew in a breath and then moan.

"Edward," I said on a laugh. "What about the notes on my revision, shouldn't we go over those?" I said, but rapidly loosing interest as his tongue continued to swirl devilishly around my sensitive breasts.

"We have all weekend for that work. I'd rather play, wouldn't you?" he asked with a raised eyebrow and a smile teasing around the corners of his mouth.

In answer, I pulled his head towards me and kissed him hard on his full lips. He responded immediately, and our tongues swirled around causing my juices to flow again. Edward was massaging my breasts as he positioned himself at my slick entrance. He looked into my eyes as he came into me. This time was slower, more sensual. His strokes were controlled and powerful. I was coming apart in his arms again, and decided that we could do slow another time.

"Edward, please," I panted in desperation as I wrapped my legs around his hips.

"Bella, precious, what to you need?" he asked me, his voice deep and husky with his arousal.

"Make me lose control, Edward, make me scream for you," I said.

Edward lifted my legs into the crooks of his arms and put his palms on either side of my head. He leaned his forehead down into the crook of my neck and when his hips started to move, I almost lost consciousness with the sensations colliding inside my body.

"Bella, Bella," Edward chanted with each thrust. I was screaming incoherently as I came around him, and he followed me soon after. Edward continued to lightly push in and out as we came down from the high of our orgasms.

"Can we just stay like this forever?" he asked me.

"Well, I wouldn't mind except I might get jealous when the other students ogle your exceptionally fine ass when they come in for your office hours," I said laughing.

Edward laughed as well and said, "Whatever, Bella, we both know it's your ass all the male faculty has been ogling all year. I'm just the one lucky enough to get to do this," he said as he pinched me right on the butt.

"Hey!" I squealed. We lay there on his carpet kissing some more before he roused and said, "Come on, baby. Get dressed so you can go with me to visit my father. I couldn't do this if you weren't coming with me, and I want you to meet my mom. She's going to love you, you know," Edward said before leaning in and kissing me again.

"Well, I love you, so I'm sure I'll love her too" I said smiling.

As we dressed in our clothes that were slung around Edward's office, I was feeling light and happy. Instead of feeling trapped or smothered by declaring out love fore each other, I felt incredibly free. Edward loved and accepted me for who I was, and I him. We had been good friends, even better lovers, and I was looking forward to a suddenly bright future with Edward by my side. Now that we finally had each other, I wasn't letting him go for anything and I knew he felt the same.


End file.
